Drôle de rêve
by Amazing Camille
Summary: OS Hermione fait un rêve, toujours le même depuis déjà plusieurs mois...


Note de l'auteur : Un OS, comme toujours, je m'excuse d'avance pour mes fautes, car là je n'ai pas eu le temps de les corriger. J'espère que vous l'apprécirez et que vous m'en voudrez pas pour cette fin... Bonne lecture.

Camille

* * *

**Drôle de rêve**

Hermione était assise sur son lit en train de réfléchir ou plutôt de se torturer l'esprit. Ginny, était assise en face d'elle, profitantde l'absenceLavande et Parvati, ce qui, ilfaut ledire, était plutôt une vaine car d'habitude c'était elles qui gardaient cette chambre. Cependant cette fois-ci les rôles c'étaient inversés. En effet Hermione pas plus tard dans la journée avait demandé à Ginny de la rejoindre dans sa chambre car elle avait besoin de lui parler, ce quiétonna Ginny.

Il est vrai que dernièrement Hermione paraissait bizarre quelque peu perturber, et à un tel point que le professeur Mc Gonagall avait souhaité l'envoyer à l'infirmerie.

-Ginny il faut que je te parle.

-Oui je sais, sinon je ne serais pas là... dit-elle amusée.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Ginny, c'est même très sérieux. Si tu veux savoir en ce moment, enfin depuis deux mois je fais un rêve... toujours le même. Cependant à chaque fois je m'arrête toujours au même point.

-Et c'est seulement ça qui te perturbe?

-Merci de ta compréhension Gin', j'apprécie beaucoup.

-Mais je plaisante Hermione! Seulement pour l'instant je ne sais que très peu de chose sur ce rêve alors si tu pouvais m'en dire un peu plus.

Hermione réfléchissa un instant, essayant de se rappeler de tout les détails.

-Alors je t'explique mon rêve, mais promets-moi de ne pas te moquer?

-Je te lepromet mais s'il te plaît ne me demande pas de cracher, rajouta Ginny avec un petit rire, ce qui désespéra Hermione.

-Voilà, dans ce rêve, je suis habillée en robe de marié, je me retrouve ensuite dans l'église. Mes parents sont là, de nombreux amis sont là, ainsi que toi et Harry, il y a même la famille Weasley, enfin du moins Molly et Arthur ainsi que Fred et Georges. J'avance petit à petit, je suis un peu effrayée, et je sais pourquoi!

Puis Hermione s'arrêta quelques minutes, la tête certainement dans les nuages comme elle avait pris l'habitude de l'avoir ces derniers temps. Mais Ginny ne voulait pas en rester là, curieuse comme elle était, Hermione ne pourrait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

-Et bien pourquoi? enchaîna Ginny.

Hermione sortit alors de ses pensées, puis regarda Ginny dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi? Et bien tout simplement parce que... je ne sais pas qui c'est!

Ginny était complétement surprise, son visage traduisait son sentiment. Il était certain qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle avait plutôt imaginer, que Hermione avait rêvé qu'elle se mariait avec Draco ou alors Ron, ou bien le professeur Rogue, en tout cas c'est tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginé voyant l'état de sa meilleure amie. Cependant elle ne comprenait pasbien où Hermione voulait en venir.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas qui c'est! C'est quelqu'un que tu connaîs pas, c'est ça? Décris le moi?

-Mais non Ginny, ce n'est pas ça du tout, je ne sais pas qui c'est parce que je ne vois pas son visage, il m'embrasse et c'est tout, mon rêve se coupe après.

-Et c'est tout? Rien d'autre?

-Oui, par contre je peux justerajouter le fait que son baiser est doux, et qu'il semble vraiment m'aimer, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il m'a donné.

Cette fois-ci se fut le tour de Ginny de réfléchir sur ce drôle de rêve. Il était vrai que c'était quelque peu troublant de faire un tel rêve sans vraiment savoir qui vous embrasse ou vous sauve la vie. Ginny avait déjà fait un rêve dans ce genre, et elle ne connaîssait qu'un seul moyen pour découvrire qui etait vraiment cette personne. Il lui avait fallu quelques semaines avant de découvrire que son "sauveur" n'était autre que Harry.

-Et bien Hermione, si tu veux vraiment savoir qui est cette personne, il te faut alors de la patience, et surtout que tu évites d'y penser.

-Mais comment-tu sais? Je veux dire après avoir faitplusieurs recherches dessus je n'ai rien trouvé, les livres ne m'ont rien indiqué.

-Fais-moi confiance, j'ai déjà fait un rêve tel que celui-ci, et au bout de quelques semaines j'ai su qui était mon sauveur... dit-elle avec un air rêveur.

-Ah oui? Et qui c'était? questionna Hermione, dont la curiosité s'éveilla.

-C'était, je te le donne dans le mille, Harry.

-Hum, je vois! Merci en tout cas de m'avoir écoutée, c'est sympa, je vais maintenant éssayer d'appliquer ton conseil.

-Très bien! Bon je crois que je vais devoir te laisser car tes deux camarades arrivent. On se voit plus tard.

Puis Ginny partit. Des semaines passèrent, Hermione essaya de ne plus y penser, ce qui fut au début très difficile mais au fur et à mesure elle l'oublia même si son rêve revenait régulièrement la nuit. Cependant un matin Hermione se réveilla sous le choc, la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait à cet instant fut de parler à Ginny.

Elle partit donc à sa recherche, qui ne fut pas très longue. Ginny était assise dans un siège de la salle commune, et d'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule... Apparement Hermione était la dernière à se lever en ce beau dimanche de printemps. Elle accourut alors vers Ginny, évitant de croiser certains regards dont celui d'un certain roux et murmura à l'oreille de Ginny.

-J'ai encore fait ce drôle de rêve!

-Et? dit Ginny tout en immitant le ton de Hermione.

-C'était... Ron.


End file.
